Sand Cat
>> This character was created by BanderItchy << >> Coding base by Kelpie and code scrolls uwu << >> '''Summary' <<'' ❈ Scientist for PSB. ❈ Abdonanded his children and wife to follow his dream, and regrets it dearly. ❈ Tries to be the most friendly scientist he can, because Sand tries to think the subjects are just metal version of his kiddos. ❈ Playful >> '''Appearance' <<'' Sand Cat is known with large ears, the insides tanned. His face is known as round, plump even. While not having black eyes, Sand Cat has them to a dark amber, the pupils filled with a kind, yet regretful look when looking close enough. Sand has sympathy curling into a smile, a little tooth plopping out, normally shown when Sand has wanted to seem innocent. Sand has pale colours, starting from his neck. Lines scatter through him, same colour as those large eyes. A little black pouch surrounds Sand's neck, silver chains occassionally pinching the scales. Sand has a a nice dark sand tint to his tiny wings, which make it pretty hard to fly, the wing claws sharp and edgy. On the top of his legs, Sand has two thick, black lines over his scales. While some make them paint, this is just natrual for Sand, sometimes offended when someone calls it paint. The claws are so blunt that Sand just covers up his talons with gloves, way too big for his size, only keeping them on because he likes the squelching sound and the fashion of them. Sand Cat's tail is large, slithering onto the floor. While there's no barb at first glance, it just is small. >> '''Personality' <<'' A kind voice. Filled with humor and the absolute delight of being with the subjects. A delicate soul, fragile at the slightest of insults. Well, maybe that's Sand Cat. Half and half. Sand Cat tries his best to bring a laugh to the people his job has made. Nowhere near trying to be a cold person (or probably ever), Sand Cat at times can crack terribld jokes that can cause a large ammount of displeasure in the cafeteria or when handling subject interactions. Weirdly for the SandWing genetics, Sand Cat pretty much loves to get wet. That's why he took on the job of washing the subjects every night, to feel the water abd soup colliding onto his talons and scales. At times tough, Sand Cat can be sensitive on certain topics and is known to suddenly dissappear from the conversation of any sort of family. And then they can find Sand Cat in his bed, watching the fmily photo intriguingly. Sand Cat is very organised, and can lash at anyone who didn't enter his room without permisson. Sand Cat at times is known to overworked, sorting out subject organizations to hope that subjects might not eat each other (hopefully), although skilled at not making the rings around his eyes THAT easy to find. Sand Cat knows to not get his hopes up incase something goes wrong, but at times he can't help his bubbly nature and can get overworked, lashing his tail threatingly if one begins to disturb him. >> '''History' <<'' Early Life >> '''Powers and Abilites' <<'' TBA >> '''Relationships' <<'' TBA >> '''Trivia' <<'' ❈ In order to humor the subjects, Sand Cat makes a purring sound. ❈ He tries to beg the boss to give him a room in the burrow, as it reminds him of his old room. ❈ The appearance is heavily based off the Sand Cat, and the trivia is actually real Sand Cat stuff they do. ❈ Sand Cat's also have five kids, so Itchy referenced that. Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:SandWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters